jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Bohemian Rhapsody
|user = Ungalo |namesake = Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen song) |gender = |mangadebut = SO Chapter 103 Three Men in the Hospital |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = N/A |speed = N/A |range = Infinite |durability = A |precision = N/A |potential = N/A }} |Bohemian Rapusodī}} is the Stand of Ungalo featured in Stone Ocean. Appearance Bohemian Rhapsody doesn't have any physical form, but it materialize any fictional character Ungalo wants. Ability Character Materialization: Bohemian Rhapsody is able to bring characters depicted in images into reality through media containing pictures of those characters. Cartoon and anime characters, even works of art and drawings are affected. The characters are made of the same material they came from, and thus cannot easily be destroyed: the mother goat from a book simply folded into paper when punched. When one meets a character they like, the souls are dragged into the character's role and the fate of the character will be the fate of the victim. The soul and the body of the victim now act independantly, as if the person was split, moreover the separation is immediate and almost unnoticeable to the victim. The soul is visible to only other souls. Running away and using barriers is useless, as the story will proceed as is originally described and any such obstacles will simply turn into paper that enables the characters to walk through. Characters can even chase the victim through storybook pages that appear on flat surfaces. The images of characters destroyed in reality don't return to the books and papers they were featured. The only example shown in the manga was Pinocchio killed by Anasui. The Stand draws power from the original artist's creativity and passion put into the animation, and thus its range is infinite. One may be immune to this ability if they have neither knowledge of the story nor character, but this is difficult due to the number of characters brought to life, as well as the character's ability to act even based on subconscious recognition and drag even unwilling victims like Narciso Anasui into the role of the wolf in the Mother Goat and her Seven Kids. The only weakness is that there is no physical Stand to protect the user, but the large range allows him to attack indirectly from across the world, and at the same time there is no physical Stand through which the user can be harmed. The countries most heavily affected by the Stand were stated to have been the U.S., Japan, Italy, and France while the Stand was active. List of Characters Summoned by Bohemian Rhapsody * Stick figure from a Pedestrian crossing sign * Spider-Man * Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star (unseen) * Raoh from Fist of the North Star (unseen) * Pinocchio * Snow White and the Seven Dwarves * Mazinger Z from Mazinger Z * Astro Boy * Tetsujin 28 (aka Gigantor) * Giant Robo * Little Red Riding Hood * The Big Bad Wolf (more specifically, the Red Riding Hood version) * Vincent van Gogh (through his famous Self-portrait with Bandaged Ear) * A mother goat and her 7 kids * Venus from the Botticelli painting The Birth of Venus * Peter Pan and Tinker Bell * The Three Little Pigs * Mickey Mouse (unseen) * E.T. (unseen) * Snoopy (unseen) * The lion from the MGM Studios logo (unseen) * "Put Back": a "hero" thought up by Weather Report and drawn by Van Gogh's portrait, designed to eliminate all other characters. * (unseen) * (unseen) Trivia *Araki states that he was only allowed to draw non-copyrighted characters that appear with Bohemian Rhapsody. He originally wanted to have Mickey Mouse appear, but his editing department rejected it so he could only have the tail showing.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/rMZxRFS2 *The real life Van Gogh didn't cut his whole ear but just the lobe. He also didn't shoot himself in the head but in the chest. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Automatic Stands